A number of different measures is already known for fixing conductors on elements of a motor vehicle or other supporting elements. One example is the use of clip elements, which on the one hand engage around the wiring which is to be fixed, and on the other engage in an opening of the element which is used to hold the wiring. The problem with this measure is that in many cases the fixing opening which is associated with the clip element has to be sealed, e.g. if the wiring is to be fixed on a supporting door element (door inner panel or door module support) which serves to separate the dry space of the vehicle door from the wet space of the vehicle door.
From DE 200 14 701 U1 a self-adhesive electric or optic cable is known which can be fixed on a vehicle part by means of an adhesive layer. For this the surface area must be sufficiently grease and oil free.